


NO.20（五十题系列）

by Wings1827



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Rape, 五十题系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 【注】：春药+迷药。非常OOC！非常OOC！非常OOC！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！





	NO.20（五十题系列）

他还是太过大意了。

玻璃杯从本的手中滑落，他步伐虚浮的晃了几下，接着就顺着流理台的柜门滑坐到冰冷的地板上。本艰难的扒着大理石台面，试图让自己站起来，但最终却只是徒劳。

“操他的。”本恶狠狠的咒骂了一句。

当他开门时就发现了屋子里似乎有些不对劲，某些小东西摆放的位置似乎不太一样了。但是那并没有立刻引起他的警觉，本把那当做了过度疲劳而引起的错觉。直到他喝下了那杯水。

悉悉索索的脚步声在屋子里响起，本从柜子的缝隙间可以看到对方并没有穿鞋，来人正小心地把屋里的窗帘全部拉起来。然后这才走到瘫软的本面前，那人穿着连帽衫，墨镜和口罩完整的遮住了他的脸。然后他半跪在本的面前，毫不犹豫的取下了自己的伪装。

现在本知道他为何如此轻易的就进入了房子，并且没有引起任何警报。

“晚上好，阿弗莱克先生。”年轻人露出一个灿烂的微笑，就像他每天和本打招呼时一样。

“……亨利……”本有些难以置信的看着自己的新邻居，他昨天甚至还邀请对方共进了晚餐。

“Shhhhh……”亨利用食指抵住了他的嘴唇，“现在你最好不要说话，我还不想这么快就把这张可爱的嘴封起来。”

“你现在——唔唔唔……”本努力地扭头躲开他的手指，但下一秒嘴里就被塞进了三根手指，他下意识的张口就咬，却惊恐地发现自己已经连合拢齿关的力气都没有了。

“听话一点，本。”亨利的蓝眼睛温柔极了，他仿佛哄小孩子一般在本的耳边低语。“我保证你会喜欢这个的。”

不等本昏沉的大脑明白话里的意思，他就被对方一把抱了起来，亨利轻车熟路的把他带到了卧室里。床上不属于本自己的床单，以及摆放在床头上的润滑剂时，让他立刻就明白了亨利的目的。本不管不顾的挣扎起来，可毫无意外都的被亨利一一化解。

“想接近你可真是不容易啊，本。”亨利把他放在床上，仿佛在看什么珍宝一样开心。“我好不容易才住到了你的旁边，为了能和你熟络起来也是费了不少心思。”

他的手指慢慢的在本的脸上滑动，仔细的描绘着那些硬朗的线条，然后慢慢下滑，一点一点的解开他衬衣的扣子。

“变态！”本恼怒的冲他“啐”了一口。

“是的，我是迷恋着你的变态。”亨利点着头表示赞同。

他慢条斯理的褪下本的衣物，着迷一般的欣赏着他身体的每一个部位。本暗暗地希望这时间能再久一点，如果能一直拖到药效过去……

“我知道你在想什么，本。”亨利托起他的一只脚，轻轻地亲吻着脚背。“你希望能一直拖到药效过去，然后就能挣脱了是不是？但是你知道吗本？这种药是我特意为你选的。”

他沿着那脚背一点点的往上亲吻，在柔嫩的大腿内侧留下暗红色的吻痕。他隔着内裤用脸贴上本仍旧瘫软的阴茎，轻轻地磨蹭着。

“它能持续很长的时间，足够让我们慢慢享受这个夜晚。”亨利用牙齿拉下了本的内裤，在龟头上轻轻吻了一下。“不知你感受到了没有，我为你准备的另一样礼物，它需要的可能时间稍微要长一些。”

“什么……你这混蛋到底给我唔哼……”

亨利用吻堵住了本一直咒骂的嘴，他死死地捏着人的下颌，缠住那舌头不停地吸吮，双手沿着本的腰线往上抚摸，用力的揉弄他丰满的胸肌。

“你知道吗？每当我看到你穿紧身T恤时，就想这么做。”

亨利紧紧地盯着本的眼睛，伸出舌尖搔弄着他的乳尖，让那两个小东西颤巍巍的挺立起来，然后含住它们吸吮啃咬，间或的还会用指甲不断故意的刮挠。

“唔……你……不唔……停下！”本无意识的呻吟出声，他惊恐地意识到自己的阴茎竟然因为被吸吮了乳头，而变得兴奋不已。

“哦？看来是起作用了。”亨利高兴地放过了他的胸部，并把他的大腿抬了起来。“啊，这里也有了反应，看来那个家伙说的是真的。”

亨利挤了满手的润滑剂，然后碰了碰不断收缩的肛口，接着猛地伸进去了两个手指。瘫软的本只是轻轻地“唔”了一声，似乎并没有太多的不适。

“怎么……”亨利微微愣了一下，然后手上的动作猛地就变得粗鲁了起来。“原来你有男朋友？或者说炮友？”

“不干……你呃……的事！”后穴里手指粗鲁的抠挖让本的声音打着颤，因为药物作用他不由自主的绞紧了那两根手指。

“还真是热情。”亨利毫不客气的又加进去了一根手指，“简直是要把我的手指夹断一般。”

“鬼才会对你这种变态热情！”

攒足了些力气的本，毫不留情的一脚踹到了亨利脸上，趁对方愣神的空当，转身就要爬下床去。但不等他移动多少距离，就被人狠狠地抓住腿根拽了回来。亨利整个人都压到了他的后背上，将他牢牢地锁在自己身下。

“别妄想着逃跑。”亨利在他耳边吹着热气，轻轻的啃咬着他的耳垂，警告般的往前顶了顶自己的下身。“我暂时还不想太过粗暴，那会让你受伤的。”

亨利的阴茎紧紧地贴在他的臀缝上，那火热的温度和形状让本不由得打了个寒颤。但是体内的药物却反而让他越发的兴奋，一股麻痒从他的身体内传出来，本不由得摆动起臀部，在床单上磨蹭着自己早已翘的老高的阴茎。

亨利更紧的压住他，本无意识的摩擦也同样的取悦了他。亨利沿着本的大腿摸向他的股间，意外地摸到了一手潮湿。

“这就已经射了？”他微微抬起身体，用手分开那挺翘的臀瓣将穴口完全的裸露出来，“不过，是不是仍然觉得不够满足？这里不断收缩的样子还真是可怜。”

“操你的……亨利！”本的手指紧紧地攥着床单，费力的咒骂了一句。

“不，你错了本。”他的眼神暗了暗，然后猛地长驱直入。“是我操你。”

“唔啊！！嗯啊啊……”本猛地绷直了身体，又在那火热的温度下瘫软了回去。

而身后的亨利则被高热且紧致的甬道夹得舒爽不已，他根本不顾本是否已经适应了，抓着人的胯骨又一挺身，让自己完全的埋入肖想已久的地方，迫不及待就开始抽动。

“啊……啊啊不……停下呜……”本口齿不清的求饶着，亨利快速而狠厉的顶弄让他又痛又爽，龟头次次都抵在他的前列腺上，让他原本已经软下去的阴茎，没一会就再度挺立了起来。

“停下嗯？呼……你的这里，可是在紧紧地吸着我呢。”亨利的呼吸也开始变得不稳，他越发的加快了抽动的速度。“紧紧地咬着我……舍不得我离开……”

“不呃啊啊……我不呃嗯嗯……”本几乎要被快感烧坏了脑子，泪水口水糊了一脸，药物让他浑身无力，只能被迫接受那一波强过一波的情欲。

“又要射了吗？”亨利伸手握住了本的阴茎，“这次可不许一个人偷跑，要等我一起。”

“不……不……松开啊啊……”在高潮的瞬间被强行阻止，本难受的在亨利手掌下扭动，他不自觉的开始收缩穴口，来回摆动着臀部试图让自己挣脱。

那猛然收紧的甬道让亨利舒爽无比，他越发的加快速度，最后低吼着射进了本的体内，接着他撸动了几下本的阴茎，对方就立刻在他手里缴械了。

“你真是棒极了，宝贝。”亨利意犹未尽的亲吻着本的后背。

“做完了就滚下去，沉死了。”本不满的哼哼着，刚刚的高潮让他有些睁不开眼。“我真是脑子抽筋了才会答应你玩这个。”

“可你刚刚也是乐在其中。”亨利终于恋恋不舍的抽出了自己，他翻了个身把本抱进了怀里。

“不过说真的，你就这样直接射进你的猎物体内？”本贴上亨利的胸膛，满足的叹息着，“不出半个小时你就会被抓起来。”

“哦，我可是不会让自己的猎物跑掉的。”亨利闷声哼笑起来，“我喜欢做全面的准备。”

“你是说……哦。”本明了般的轻笑一声，他忍不住拽了拽亨利的头发，“真想不到你还有这种爱好。”

“这可不是爱好，这叫独占欲，亲爱的。”亨利在本的后颈上吮了一口，满意的看着那里留下了一个暗红色的印记。

“也许下次你可以向我展示下这种‘独占欲’。”本回头给了他一个轻吻，然后亨利拉过被单盖住了他们依偎着的身体。

“那将会让你十分难忘，阿弗莱克先生。”

“我可真是期待这个‘难忘’，卡维尔先生。”

 

—FIN—


End file.
